cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarro Laserslice
About this clone, CC-4191, nicknamed Sarro, is a Captain in the Galactic Republic. Once a SWAT team member who has done a lot of missions. Also a second leader in Shadow Squad (A secret squad). Shadow Squad, also known as Black Ops, is the elite squad of the Galactic Republic. The members of Shadow Squad are well-trained and are ready for any specific missoin such as assasinations or amushes. Each member owns a unique black armor, equipment, weapons... In 25 BBY, he created 419 Battalion and became a leader of the squad. In 24 BBY, Sarro went to a mission on Darthomir. At then, a evil witch tried to curse him to loose his life forever. But she failed as she was dying too. Sarro was forced to enter another life from that day onwards. Best friends: Arcode Waveblast , Booster Skirata, Zan Infrastun, Man Darkblaze and Macentosh . As you all know, most clones' homeworld is Kamino and Sarro am not different from them. But the special thing about me is that he was trained in a planet called Clash (A planet in the far Outer Rim). At first, he was trained to be a captain in SWAT (Another secret squad). And his teamates and him have done a lot of missions such as undergound mission on Geonosis after the second battle of Geonosis. Then, after two years, the leader of Shadow Squad, Cancel chosed him to go to the selection of becoming a soldier of Shadow Squad. After a lot of Shadow Squad training, he was promoted to second leader in Shadow Squad. In 25 BBY, all of the teamates of Shadow Squad was eliminated by an squad of commando droids on Malastare except for Sarro. Sarro escaped with a broken Y-wing and flew back to Kamino and created 419th Battalion, aka SL Battalion. In 24 BBY, In 24 BBY, Sarro went to a mission on Darthomir. At then, a evil witch tried to curse him to loose his life forever. But she failed as she was dying too. Sarro was forced to enter another life from that day onwards. Training on Clash CC-4191 was one of the best clones in the Clash training centre. He and the other four clones, CC-4192, CC-4275, CC-4293 and CC-4356 are in the same team called Tornado Wings. A jedi discovered that they have more talents than others and they can be snipers, infrantries, pilots and also gunners. So, he quickly sent them to SWAT Team. SWAT missions Geonosis: Shortly after the second battle of Geonosis, the Galactic of Republic sent the SWAT team to search for remaning Geonosian who were trying to contact their leader, Poggle the Lesser. SWAT team leader, Trenson was ambushed by a Geonosian when entering the underground mansion. Later, Sarro and the left teamates succesfully captured the Geonosian and also the remainings of the bugs in the mansion. Sheen: Later, Sarro became the leader of SWAT team. He was asked to go to Felucia to begin their strike against the Seperatist. Although Sarro didin't really want to go to Felucia, he couldn't reject his order so his teamates and him went on Blizzard (A Republic Venator Cruiser) to go to Felucia. Unluckily, a Seperatist ship spotted Blizzard and destroyed her. Then, the ship crashed onto a planet called Sheen. A lot of the members of SWAT were injured including Sarro. One of the teamtes in SWAT found some villagers who lived in Sheen. Of course, there was medical supplies so the other members were safe. Several weeks later, Sarro asked the village's major if there were any spaceships on their planet. Unfortunately, he said that there weren't any. Suddenly, Sarro thought of an idea, he remembered that there were a few gunships in the hangar which are kept safely. When they arrived at the hangar, they found that there was only one gunship which is still in one piece. Then, they drove it and went to the nearest planet which had more facilities so they could contact Coruscant. Felucia: About one or two weeks later, the Galactic of Republic sent out every best troops to one of the most deadliest planet--Felucia. Sarro didn't receive order from the Jedi Council to go down to Felucia to fight so he stayed at the Venator Cruiser. A few days later, a lot of clones were killed in action during to battle with no reason because there were no bullet holes on their armor. The Jedi Council sent out the SWAT Team, Dark Squad and Shadow Squad to investigate the reason. Umbara: After the Felucia investigation, the SWAT Team was sent to Umbara to search for a better place to build a base for the Republic and also to search for remaining Umbarans. Sarro and his second in command, nicknamed Storm wore a new red armor. Farewell to SWAT Team One month after Sarro finished his mission on Umbara, Shadow Squad leader, Cancel invited him to the squad. Then, SWAT Team has a new leader who was Sarro's second in command, Lancer. Before being an official member of Shadow Squad Before any clones can enter Shadow Squad, they need to have tons of trainings. It wasn't such a hard thing for Sarro to accomplish but he had to stay in Sector 8761 (Secret Clone Training Centre) for more than half a year before the training was over. First Briefing in Shadow Squad Before entering their missions, all of Shadow Squad members will need to have a brieing in their headquaters on Coruscant. Cancel, leader of Shadow Squad will always be in charge of the briefing. He was known as the best commander of the Galactic of the Republic. Sarro's first mission in Shadow Squad was to find the carrier from the Death Watch who stole a plan from the cloning facilities. Many clones have failed to capture the misterious Mandalorian. The briefing took almost an hour so Sarro feeled bored and almost went to sleep. Shadow Squad Missions Coming soon... ^_^ ''Portraits ''' '''''The gear which Sarro used to use in every combat during his days in the SWAT Team. (BBY 29-28) Damaged while during the investigation on Felucia. The second gear which Sarro had in in SWAT Team. (BBY 28) Got replaced after Sarro joined Shadow Squad. This gear was never used and never appeared during the war. Sarro kept it as his collection in his room. Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:True Mandalorian Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Republic